dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Manticore Nest
Manticore Nest is a Level 90 nest located in the Gardens of Time and Space. The nest is composed of four stages that must be cleared one after the other to reach the boss in the end. Origin It started as a Level 40 nest located in Hermalte Port, which is the lair of the greatest of the beasts created by Ancients long ago, Manticore Lord Kram. It featured a Level 60 Mode, accessible through the Deceptive Stronghold in the Garden of Time and Space (Lv. 60), from Tuesday 0900 (GMT +8) to Wednesday 0859 (GMT +8), during the Level 60 cap. The levels have since been adjusted with introduction of new level caps. Mob Guide Mobs Bosses and Mini-Bosses *Gargoyle Stinger *Minotaur Commander *Lamia Aggressor *Giant Golem Stone *Manticore Lord Kram Overview Area 1 You enter a room with gargoyle statues. Wave 1 - 2 Gargoyle Mages with support. Wave 2 - Stone Gargoyles with support. Wave 3 - Flame Gargoyles with support. Wave 4 - Boss Gargoyle Stinger with support. Gargoyle Stinger is almost identical to Gargoyle Noxious of Spirit Grave Tomb. Area 2 You enter an area with minotaurs behind 4 closed gates. Each gate has a different number of crystals on it, but bears no significance. A countdown will start, after which a gate will be opened at random. At regular time intervals, the remaining gates will also open. Kill all the Minotaurs to advance. Area 3 You see a Lamia Aggressor in the middle of the area. Kill it to advance. At some points during the fight, players will be notified that the floor is moving. Three of the four areas will have their floors withdrawn, while the fourth starts to cast a healing aura. The Lamia Aggressor then does an area-wide blade attack before the floors move back. Area 4 There is a big boss golem and some small golems sealed by crystals. The boss is invincible as long as the smaller golems are alive. Break the crystalsand kill the smaller golems to remove the boss golem's invincibility and attack ability (for a few seconds). If the invincibility is reactivated, the process needs to be repeated. After killing all the smaller golems, food will spawn at the small golems' stands. In Hell Mode, after all the small golems are killed, two slightly larger golems appear at the boss spawn point. Area 5 Manticore Lord Kram, final boss of the Manticore Nest. Have skills in common with Manticore Keruru (Claw Swipe, Tail Swipe etc.). Skills unique to Kram and those different from Keruru's are mentioned below. Do note that Kram casts an area-wide Gravity Ascension immediately after the cutscene, so it is advised not to use the warp gate immediately after the cutscene ends. Kram's head has a Super Armour bar that causes Kram to be stunned when the bar is zeroed. *Gravity Ball - Kram fires gravity balls from the top of his head. This ball splits into six smaller balls that explodes after a fixed distance. Staggers players. *Whirlwind - Pulls players towards Kram's front and unleashes whirlwinds in several frontal directions. *Ground Slam - Smashes the ground with front legs, sending shockwaves that stagger and push back players. *Crash - When flying, travels to 4 corners of area and rains down gravity balls. When he crashes down, shockwaves also travel in different directions. *Gravity Ascension - Casts four gravity balls at its diagonals. Pins down enemies in its area of effect. *Black Hole - Casts a gravity ball that sucks players into it. Changelog * Patch Version 46: Added. Category:Zones Category:Nests Category:Removed